Mobile communication devices with rechargeable batteries and data storage capabilities, such as, for example, smartphones and tablets, are used to store various forms of media and data, including, but not limited to, digital pictures, videos, music, e-mails, calendar items, and the like. The pervasive storage of data on such mobile communication devices, and the frequent upgrading and changing of mobile communication devices, are a source of motivation for users to perform data backup procedures. Such backup procedures may be performed by uploading data to a cloud server over a communication network, backing up data to a computer running specialized software for interfacing with the mobile communication device, and backing up data to external storage devices such as external hard drives or flash drives.
In addition, such mobile communication devices require frequent recharging of the rechargeable battery, typically via a cable for connecting the mobile communication device to a power source (e.g., a wall socket). As a result, many users carry charging devices on their person to ensure extended battery life. However, users that wish to recharge their devices and perform data backup simultaneously, are required to either carry separate accessories for charging and data backup, or are required to have access to a communication network for data backup purposes.